New
by Kalira69
Summary: It's Shisui and Kakashi's first time . . . and maybe he should have expected it to not go smoothly, but none of this is quite what he anticipated. Nevertheless, it's still Kakashi, and still him, and that makes it (almost) perfect.


Written for the 'Excited' space on my **fluffbingo** card for 2019 Q2.

This is fluffporn and also a very, very awkward first time.

It's also very much a consensual (and enthusiastic) first time, however there is a brief portion of the scene that may be distressing if dubcon is a trigger for you. (Kakashi says 'don't' when Shisui tries to get his pants off; Shisui takes a repetition to actually stop. After which they talk and consent is confirmed before they proceed with anything else.)

* * *

"Are you," Kakashi's question broke around a moan, his hands tightening on Shisui's collar, "sure about this?" he panted out almost against Shisui's jaw.

Shisui slid his hands up Kakashi's shoulders and behind his neck, pulling him in harder and pressing insistently up against him. He shuddered at the feel of his boyfriend's erection firm against him. "Are you?" he asked, nipping at Kakashi's mouth, rocking into his heat helplessly. "Is-" he broke off, groaning.

Kakashi kissed him before he could get his sentence back together and Shisui let it go willingly, pushing more firmly against his boyfriend. Kakashi slid a hand down his back, just shy of demanding as it nudged him into more of an arch and then smoothed over his ass. He shivered and rocked against Kakashi, wavering.

Kakashi tensed and they toppled in a tangle into the bed. Shisui startled, pushing up and inadvertently shoving Kakashi _down_ beneath him with the movement. He flushed and Kakashi laughed, shifting but not trying to get away. He slid his hands up Shisui's wrists even as one of his own slipped from Kakashi's shoulder and he nearly collapsed on his boyfriend.

"Yes, I'm sure I want you." Kakashi said, reaching up and tugging Shisui down to kiss him. He shivered as Kakashi's sharp teeth rubbed against his lower lip before he responded, clinging closer and delving into his boyfriend's insistent kiss with pleasure.

"Shisui," Kakashi breathed as they parted again, "please. . ." He shifted and pushed up, his erection nudging into Shisui's thigh.

He shuddered and shifted his legs, letting himself slide down to rest fully on Kakashi this time, kissing his boyfriend again and letting his hands wander. Kakashi wriggled under his caresses, moving with him and then pushing Shisui away - _up_ \- just enough to-

_Oh._

Shisui stopped pouting at his boyfriend and let himself be moved, twisting to slide out of his shirt as he got up to his knees. He reached for Kakashi's shirt in return only to still as Kakashi's clever hands dragged back down over his chest. Kakashi grinned at him, pinching and petting and making Shisui yelp, body tightening with little sparks of mingled pleasure and anticipation.

Kakashi hummed, hands sliding up his neck to frame his face and draw him back down for a slow, hot kiss. Shisui opened to him and met his tongue with playful heat of his own, hands slipping up under the hem of Kakashi's shirt.

He whined softly into Shisui's mouth, arching restlessly, muscles bunching under Shisui's hands, and Shisui lost his balance, twisting on the bed. Kakashi moved with him, and he moaned, hitching one leg up and wrapping it around his boyfriend as he wriggled to align their hips, almost crushing his pulsing erection against Kakashi's hip before a hand on his own hip guided him to a more comfortable angle.

Shisui flushed, but he was too absorbed in the _gutting_ waves of pleasure that came from rocking firmly into Kakashi to really care. A low rumble in Kakashi's throat and thrumming into their kiss made his mouth tingle, and Shisui broke away, gasping to catch even a shallow breath.

Kakashi rocked into him, almost pushing him onto his back with the force of it. Shisui moaned thinly, the sound catching in his throat as his head fell back. Kakashi nuzzled down along his neck and bit gently, just enough to scrape with a quick flare of a sting that faded into throbbing heat beneath Kakashi's sucking kisses.

Shisui squirmed, tightening his leg around Kakashi and pulling at him with a whimper, thrusting against him. "Ah- _Ahh_, Kashi. . ." he gasped, toes curling, his stomach tightening in a shivery twist. "Kashi please."

Kakashi nipped his throat a little more roughly and Shisui jerked, keening, fingers curling and fingertips digging into Kakashi at the waist. "What do you want?" Kakashi asked, voice throaty and rough, lifting his head. His eye was stormy dark and his mouth wet and pink, and Shisui moaned and moved in for a kiss, hips shifting and tilting in against his boyfriend's again.

He fumbled at Kakashi's side and ribs, knuckles caught in fabric, and let out a breathy sound as he pulled away, tugging roughly at Kakashi's shirt. "Want to _feel_ you." he said firmly, meeting Kakashi's gaze, breathing hard.

Kakashi was flushed a faint rosy shade that dusted over his cheekbones, and he shifted restlessly, shivering, letting out a shaky breath as he twisted and pulled at his own shirt without moving far from Shisui. He tugged helpfully at it, sliding his hands up Kakashi's chest as he hooked his calf more securely behind Kakashi's knee.

He ducked his head and pressed his mouth to Kakashi's collarbone as soon as it was revealed, biting gently and sucking hard, grinning against his boyfriend's skin as Kakashi jerked and moaned, loud and throaty. It might have taken him a little longer to get his shirt off, with Shisui sucking and nibbling there, but he was still rolling his hips fluidly in against Shisui's, pressing their erections together through their pants. Shisui had to break away every few moments to gasp for breath, whimpering and clutching at his boyfriend.

Kakashi moaned, one hand pressing on Shisui's back, hot and insistent, shifting a little and pressing against him again. Shisui gasped, feeling shivery and tight all over, the pit of his stomach fluttery and thick with tension.

Kakashi pulled at him by the hip, bringing their erections more firmly together, then nudged him away, and Shisui whimpered a protest, hips jerking. Kakashi kissed his jaw, growling softly, warm and sweet. He plucked at Shisui's waistband, loosening his pants a little, and Shisui moaned thinly.

Kakashi slid a hand inside, flat against his belly, and wrapped it around his erection, which throbbed at the attention. Kakashi's hand was barely bigger than his own, but it was still a difference . . . and his fingers were longer and more slender, and his palm, constantly gloved, softer than Shisui's. And the way he touched was . . . entirely different.

Shisui moaned and trembled under his stroking hand as it settled and then steadied, fingers curling and thumb rubbing gently. Shisui tried thoughtlessly to push against his boyfriend and caught Kakashi's arm between their hips, but he couldn't quite make himself move back again, clutching at Kakashi and shivering as their bodies pressed together, skin on skin from the hips up.

"Kakashi. . ." Shisui panted, struggling to keep his eyes open and meet his boyfriend's gaze as he dragged one of his hands down, catching at Kakashi's waistband weakly. Kakashi gave a slightly shaky smile, squeezed his erection, and kissed him.

Shisui lost track of what he had been trying to do, dizzy and overwhelmed. He groaned and returned the slightly sloppy kiss with needy enthusiasm, body trembling. Kakashi moaned against his mouth, lean body pushing into him and hand still stroking him, a little clumsy maybe but-

Shisui bit Kakashi's lip sharply as his body jerked and then he tipped his head back with a shaky cry, heat flaring beneath his skin and pleasure singing through every nerve. There was a faint, startled yip from Kakashi, then warm kisses trailing along his throat and gentle, firm, suddenly slicker strokes easing him through his climax.

He whimpered and almost fell forwards against Kakashi, still trembling in the aftermath as he clumsily grabbed at his boyfriend. Kakashi nuzzled and licked up his throat, shifting against him and then tugging him in close once more.

Shisui shuddered, panting against Kakashi's shoulder as he came to rest heavily on his boyfriend. Kakashi stroked up and down his back, humming softly. Shisui basked in the touch and in Kakashi's body pressed up against his, mind thoroughly fogged by the pleasure still filling him with heady warmth. There was still something . . . tugging at him, though, at the back of his mind.

Shisui wasn't sure how long he lingered in that space, barely thinking to drag a hand over Kakashi from time to time, nestled against him, enjoying the feel of him, before the firmer heat of his boyfriend's erection against his hip sank in properly. Shisui stiffened, eyes opening, and he flushed, suddenly more aware of the slick mess in his pants as well.

He'd- He'd hit his climax before Kakashi could even get his pants _off_ to stroke him, or for them to- _Together_-

Shisui whined, clutching at Kakashi anew and burying himself against Kakashi's shoulder. He hummed, rubbing a hand up and down Shisui's back again, kneading at his neck, playing with his hair.

Shisui took a few deep breaths, shifting slightly - his body was still pleasantly warm from his orgasm. He smoothed his hand over Kakashi's hip, up to his waist. "Let me take care of you." he said, his voice still a little thready, to his surprise.

A rumble built in Kakashi's chest against him, and he brought his head up, looking his boyfriend in the face. Kakashi smiled slightly, shaking his head, and rubbed up Shisui's ribs. "No need." he said softly. "Don't worry about me."

"There- No." Shisui insisted, frowning, nudging lightly against Kakashi's erection with his thigh, watching him shiver, eye going heavy-lidded for a moment, and- "I'm . . . sorry." he added, wincing a little.

Kakashi shook his head again, shifting away. Shisui whined, startled, but he only smiled, stripping Shisui's pants off and taking some of the less than comfortable mess away with them. He threw them aside, off the bed, and tugged Shisui against him as he settled on his back. "It . . . happens sometimes. Just . . . cuddle with me?" he asked, pulling gently at Shisui and pouting when he didn't let himself be moved.

He was swayed immediately by that pout, and Kakashi made a soft happy sound as he gave way and allowed himself to be pulled down, lying half on top of his boyfriend. But he still-

He still wanted to please Kakashi, though. And not . . . because he felt guilty for his own pleasure, but because he _wanted to please Kakashi_, had before, it had been half the reason he wanted _this_. And Shisui wanted to _feel_ him, to hear what he was like when he was lost in pleasure, to be _close_ with him and share this. . .

And if _he_ wasn't. . . Shisui tipped his head down again thoughtlessly and Kakashi crooned, nuzzling him. Shisui was no longer- But instead of rubbing off together, or- or twining hands, or even. . .

Shisui licked his lips, pondering curiously. Of course he knew there was no way he would be any _good_ at it, but. . .

Shisui leaned up again and kissed Kakashi, his boyfriend moaning softly into his mouth as he stroked Kakashi's chest. Then he moved away, and _down_, pressing a kiss to the hollow between Kakashi's collarbones, hands coming up to drift down his ribs. Had to start somewhere, didn't he?

"Shisui?" Kakashi said, sounding a little foggy. "You don't need to. . ."

"_Want_ to take care of you." Shisui said, glancing up to meet his boyfriend's gaze. He was still a little breathless as he nuzzled at Kakashi's lower belly, hands sliding over his - still _clothed_, Shisui thought, huffing - thighs and hips, but he thought . . . that was probably at least half due to simply _being here with Kakashi_, and had little to do with. . .

His ears felt hot, and Shisui ducked his head and pulled at Kakashi's pants eagerly.

"What are- Don't!" Kakashi said as Shisui got them open and pushed down, leaning into the freed space only to meet long fingers against his cheek. He paused, glancing up and licking his lips pointedly, and _Kakashi's_ face was pink. He pushed gently at Shisui's face. "You don't- don't need to do that, I'm okay." he insisted, his shoulders coming up.

Shisui arched an eyebrow, glancing down at the bulge Kakashi's erection made in his undergarments. "I _want_ to," he said again, honestly, a little thrill of exhilaration running down his spine, "let me. It's . . . not just because of. . ."

Not just because of how _he_ had found his pleasure, and Kakashi easing him through it.

"No." Kakashi said as Shisui curled his fingers into Kakashi's underwear. He paused, looking up at his boyfriend. "Look, it's . . . just not a good idea." Kakashi said, shaking his head and brushing his fingertips over the back of Shisui's hand.

He sighed and released the fabric, moving up reluctantly. Kakashi opened his arms and Shisui went willingly into them, lying across Kakashi's chest. "Just . . . let me hold you." Kakashi said, suiting actions to words and cuddling him close, nuzzling his jaw and breathing in deeply. A soft sound caught in his boyfriend's throat as Shisui pressed snugly into his arms.

Shisui was lying across his erection now, too, as Kakashi's arms tightened. He returned Kakashi's nuzzles gently and kissed his cheek. "Kakashi. . . Why don't you want me to . . . help you out?" he asked, fingertips trailing down Kakashi's side towards his hip.

"I just don't want you to try anything you . . . aren't ready for." Kakashi said, his face still a very rich pink shade. "It. It might be a little . . . much. Especially, erm, _that_."

Shisui blinked, then licked his lips. "A little much. . . Are you _that_ big?" he teased, and Kakashi's cheeks went several shades darker. ". . .holy fuck Kakashi, _are_ you?"

"That's. I." Kakashi got out weakly, then pulled his arms from around Shisui to cover his face. "Fuck. That's. Part of. . ?"

"Kakashi?" Shisui said softly, kissing along his boyfriend's jaw. "If you. . . If you really don't want me to, I won't do . . . _anything_." He nuzzled Kakashi's cheek and hand alike. "I just. I . . . _want_ to. I want to pleasure you like," he paused, squirming, "and I want to see you, and I want to _try_." He wanted to _taste_ but he wasn't actually sure he could get that out of his mouth just now, not when Kakashi was reluctant and maybe _actually_ uncomfortable.

Kakashi peeked at him between long fingers, and Shisui smiled slightly, hopeful. "You'll. . ." he began slowly. "You'll stop if-"

"I'll stop if you ask." Shisui said immediately, and Kakashi lowered his hands a bit, shaking his head. "Kashi?"

"You'll stop if . . . _you_ . . . are uncomfortable, right?" Kakashi asked, looking more than a little uncomfortable himself. Shisui frowned slightly, but nodded slowly. "Then. It's. If you want." Kakashi said, hiding his face again. "I. . . Yes."

Shisui caressed his side, pushing up over him again and tentatively catching hold of his underwear again. Kakashi moaned softly, hips arching up towards Shisui's fingers as they brushed over his erection through the fabric. Shisui swallowed, almost shaking - not with nerves, although he _was_ a little nervous, mostly because of _Kakashi's_ reaction, but just. . .

He just _wanted_ Kakashi so much, and he was so . . . beautiful.

Shisui stripped away his boyfriend's underwear and dropped down between his lean legs, nose to shaft with Kakashi's erection. It wasn't ridiculously big - Shisui had honestly thought surely he'd have _noticed_ if it were, by feel and by the look of it even in Kakashi's pants - but . . . he was aware even if he might _want_ to suck it, it was probably too big for him. Yet. He could surely get there.

It certainly wasn't _alarming_, though. Shisui reached up and brushed the shaft lightly with the pads of his fingers, leaning closer - his nose bumped velvety soft skin on the shaft as he misjudged the distance and he flushed and giggled at himself - and tentatively licking it.

Kakashi yipped, bucking a little under him, and Shisui grinned. Maybe he couldn't exactly hope to suck his boyfriend off properly, but . . . that didn't mean he couldn't do _anything_ for him down here.

Shisui brushed his fingers over the shaft, exploring the shape and the feel of him in light caresses, and shifted a little higher, hesitating and then dragging his tongue over the sticky head. Kakashi _whined_, thin and needy, and squirmed under him, legs flexing, and Shisui rubbed his tongue against the roof of his mouth thoughtfully.

It was . . . unique, the taste and the feeling both, but not _bad_. Shisui resettled himself and lightly stroked, trying to adjust to the odd angle, leaning in to lick up the side of Kakashi's erection experimentally. Kakashi let out a thin, breathy sound, his thighs tensing, and Shisui wrapped his fingers around his boyfriend's erection with a gentle squeeze as he drew back to catch his breath, grinning.

His fingers slid smoothly over soft skin, the thin, shifting ridges of veins, and then. . .

He frowned, tilting his head to get a better angle as his hand stroked down over an oddly thickening-

Shisui's eyes widened as they settled on a slightly pinker, _definitely_ thicker part of his boyfriend's erection. "Ah- Uh. Kakashi?" he said, his voice edging a little higher despite himself. He wanted to steal a glance at Kakashi's face and see what his boyfriend's reaction was to it, but he couldn't drag his eyes away from the . . . swelling. "Your- You're. . . Your . . . erection, it's. . . Are you okay?"

Kakashi _whined_, hips tilting and legs trying to close only to bump into Shisui's sides. His hands shot down and Shisui frowned, catching one of them. "Kakashi, what's wrong?" he asked, gently bracing one forearm on Kakashi's thigh. "Are you- Did I hurt you?"

"_No_. . ." Kakashi whined, turning his head away as his free hand splayed over his erection. Shisui wanted to pull it away - and he'd certainly already _seen_ everything there was to see - but he didn't, gently moving up over his boyfriend and nudging up to kiss his jaw, free hand smoothing over Kakashi's angular collarbone.

"Are you hurt?" Shisui asked, still concerned. He couldn't think what he'd done that might have caused Kakashi an injury - and Kakashi certainly hadn't seemed _in pain_ \- but-

"No." Kakashi whined again, fidgeting beneath him. "It's- It's just. . . That's just what it _looks like_."

Shisui opened his mouth, then closed it. "Kakashi?" he said tentatively. Granted Shisui's hands-on experience was . . . limited, but he _did_ know what the male anatomy looked like, even outside of his own. The way Kakashi's looked right now was . . . not quite right.

"You. . ." Kakashi shifted again, whining low in his throat, and Shisui wished he could soothe whatever was so distressing his boyfriend. He snuggled into Kakashi, and he turned his head, meeting Shisui's eyes only for a fleeting moment. "You remember. . ."

He took a breath, then sighed, pushing his nose against Shisui's palm. "I'm all right. I promise . . . and _you_ did nothing wrong." He met Shisui's eyes again briefly. "You remember the Hatake . . . being known for working so closely with wolves? Canines?"

Shisui nodded, stroking Kakashi's cheek with his thumb. "Of course. We talked about it, and how strong the connection truly is, how it's affected your bodies like a bloodline. . ." he said, tilting his head to one side. "I already knew about your nose, of course," he smiled slightly, "but you told me more when you first took off your mask to kiss me." He brushed Kakashi's mouth with the pad of one finger, remembering his startlement and Kakashi's faint blush when Shisui had begun to assure his boyfriend all he wanted was a kiss, then just . . . took it eagerly.

Kakashi was whining pitifully again, ducking his head and pressing his nose into Shisui's hand once more. Shisui hummed. "I remember, and I've never been uncomfortable with it, darling, remember?" he tried softly.

"The. . . The things you know about. . ." Kakashi said haltingly. "That's not," he paused, squeezing his eye closed, "quite _everything_." He looked down his own body.

Shisui's brows rose, and he shifted a bit thoughtlessly, moving enough to allow a glance down at Kakashi, still erect. The swelling was still noticeable near the base of his erection, as well. Kakashi whimpered and Shisui moved to settle more heavily on him, kissing his cheek. "There's . . . something different about your erection because of it?" he asked carefully, nestling against his boyfriend.

"Yes." Kakashi managed, face brilliant rosy pink as he opened his eye. "Hatake- Hatake have _knots_. Like- Like wolves." He cringed.

Shisui froze, eyes widening a little. ". . .it's a knot?" he said almost blankly.

Kakashi squirmed under him. "It's. A little much. It'll . . . keep swelling until I come. To. Erm. To tie with a partner." He swallowed, pulling his hand out of Shisui's hold and covering his face with it. "Sorry."

"Don't be sorry." Shisui said immediately, scowling. He wanted to tug Kakashi's hand away from his face again but he . . . gave it a moment. Let Kakashi hide. And let himself _think_. He opened his mouth, then closed it before he could even try to voice the first question that had crossed his mind, face heating.

Yes, _obviously_ it was fine, _safe_, for sex - how else would the Hatake Clan have _existed_? How else would _Kakashi_ even be here?

Shisui stilled again, suddenly remembering cousin Mattaki's _very confusing_ and somewhat irritating 'warning' a couple of years ago, when he and Kakashi had first sort of gotten together. He petted Kakashi's ribs comfortingly, a distracted gesture.

_Are you sure you're prepared to date a Hatake boy?_ Mattaki had said, and Shisui had been _so angry_, because people were _so awful_ about Kakashi and it made him want to set them on _fire_. Cousin Mattaki had looked kind of startled at Shisui's snapping defence of his boyfriend, which had made him _angrier_ \- and honestly, one of _his_ family should know better, they were all-

_I . . . vividly remember the time I spent with Hatake Sakumo, when I was young_, cousin Mattaki had said, _it was . . . intense, Shisui-kun. I just want you to be sure you're ready. Physically, not that nonsense. And. . ._

Shisui remembered the odd look in Mattaki's eyes - wistful? regretful? relieved? he hadn't been sure. _Hatake are always intense, Shisui-kun. And when they love it's not lightly either. If you decide you really are ready for what comes with Kakashi-san . . . I wish you happiness in it._

Shisui licked his lips. Right. A little much. Be sure you're _prepared_. Physically. He stifled a giggle at _that_ thought - undoubtedly _very important_, with a _knotted penis_, yes - and. . . Really, _actual details _would have been more helpful, he thought at his cousin.

Also he really wanted to _stop_ the sudden image of Mattaki and Kakashi's _dad_ in-

Shisui kissed Kakashi's jaw again, nudging his hand away. "So it doesn't hurt." Shisui said, catching his boyfriend's eye. "_You're_ not hurt. Is. . ." He felt himself flushing. "Is there anything. . . What feels good?" he asked.

Kakashi's eye widened, and Shisui fidgeted, fingers curling against his boyfriend's side. "I want to make you feel good." he said softly. "I don't know . . . what I'm doing, though, and you're . . . different than me." he pointed out, probably unnecessarily at this point. It might not really be by a _lot_, but Kakashi's erection was definitely different.

"I. . ." Kakashi brought both hands up and covered his mouth and cheeks, almost the same span his mask would hide, watching Shisui over his fingertips.

"Please?" Shisui asked, tipping his head and smiling at his boyfriend, hoping his expression showed how sincere he was, how much he was not bothered by this. How much he just _wanted_ Kakashi. "I love you and you made me feel _so good_," he paused with a little purr, shivering with remembered pleasure, "I want to do the same. I want to know what you _feel like_. I want to touch you and kiss you and bring _you_ pleasure and-"

Shisui fell silent as Kakashi covered his mouth desperately with one hand, eye wide.

Shisui nudged into it, watching Kakashi's face over it and gently stroking his side. Kakashi drew a deep breath, then lowered his hands, stroking Shisui's shoulders and tugging him gently closer. Shisui moved with him eagerly, meeting him in a slow kiss.

Kakashi's soft growl tingled over his tongue and Shisui shivered, shifting against his boyfriend in lieu of being able to get any closer. Kakashi growled again, catching Shisui's lower lip between his teeth as they parted and gently tugging.

Shisui laughed and nipped him back as soon as he let go, rubbing their noses together. Kakashi smiled at the touch. He hummed, shifting above his boyfriend and sliding a hand down his body. Kakashi wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled, and Shisui leaned against him again, making a curious sound.

"Kiss me." Kakashi almost pouted at him, and Shisui blinked and complied, another long, drawn-out, sweet caress. Shisui was breathless when Kakashi broke away, nuzzling his jaw and down into the soft dip of his neck just beneath the bone.

"Kakashi, I-" Shisui began, then stopped, petting his boyfriend's side and catching his breath.

"No, I mean." Kakashi nipped gently at his throat, then pressed his nose against Shisui's jaw and breathed in deeply. "Kisses and. . . And being close like this," he nuzzled again, with a pleased rumble, "it's . . . good." His tongue swept up Shisui's jaw to his ear, making him shiver.

"Okay." Shisui said softly, shifting a little to give him room to move his hand down to his boyfriend's erection without really pulling away. He lifted his head to look around and trailed his hand down Kakashi's belly, fingertips sliding through the soft hair at his groin before tentatively letting them wander up over the- the knot.

Kakashi's hips tilted minutely, and Shisui looked him in the face again, fingers wrapping around his boyfriend's erection. He stroked up and down lightly, uncertain.

"Tighter." Kakashi said, cheeks flushing deeper again. Shisui kissed him fleetingly, then dropped several more feathery kisses along his boyfriend's cheek, tightening his grip slightly and trying to keep his movements smooth. "Especially- Ah, tighter at the knot."

Shisui stroked again, twisting his hand and squeezing as his fingers smoothed up over the swelling. He tried not to wince at the pressure against his hand and the feeling of the knot giving a little under his grip, but Kakashi moaned, throaty and rough, the muscles in his chest and stomach twitching and his hips pushing up into Shisui's hand. Right. Not . . . painful. Or at all uncomfortable, Shisui was guessing.

He experimentally stroked up just past the knot and back down, fingers tighter this time as he followed the slight slope down to the base of Kakashi's erection, still squeezing. Kakashi moaned again, a breathy little sound this time, and pressed his open mouth against Shisui's jaw, murmuring encouragement.

Shisui hesitated, then squeezed delicately there at the base of the shaft, thumb rubbing over the knot, and Kakashi yipped, making him freeze, fingers opening immediately. Kakashi whined just as Shisui recognised it hadn't been a bad sound, and he wrapped his fingers back around his boyfriend's erection. Kakashi whined again, his arm tightening around Shisui as he nuzzled against Shisui's neck, panting, hips hitching into his stroking hand as he hurriedly resumed his rhythm.

Kakashi bit gently at his throat, moaning as he twitched under Shisui's hand. He took a breath, feeling a little shivery himself, and shifted to nuzzle across Kakashi's cheek to catch his mouth again. Kakashi whimpered into his kiss, jerking against him when he twisted his hand and squeezed around his boyfriend's knot again. It was . . . bigger in his grip now, he thought, a little thrown by the realisation even though he remembered Kakashi _saying_. . .

He lingered in the shallow kiss until Kakashi broke away with a little keening cry, head tipping back, and then Shisui glanced down again, petting gently over the head of his boyfriend's erection with his thumb, rubbing just beneath it. Kakashi's stomach muscles tightened as he let out a soft moan, hips arching, and Shisui dipped his head to kiss his boyfriend's neck.

Kakashi's moan thickened, rumbling down into his chest, and Shisui leaned heavily against his side, rubbing over the head of his erection again. He whimpered, hips twisting and body tensing beneath Shisui, and he glanced down briefly, sliding his hand down as he returned his mouth to his boyfriend's neck with a gentle bite that made him groan.

Shisui smiled against Kakashi's skin, tightening his grip as it reached Kakashi's knot again. The firm swell of it pushed at his palm now and he had to shift his fingers even as he stroked to give it room to slide into his hand. Kakashi jerked under him, back arching and hips rocking up with an unsteady thrust as his head tipped back even further, neck tensing under Shisui's teeth. His knot _pulsed_ in Shisui's grip and he let out a thin, keening whine, shuddering as warm slick spilled over Shisui's fingers and up against his hip.

Kakashi panted, chest heaving, fingers curled against the small of Shisui's back. He lifted his head, feeling a little breathless himself, with a last clumsy kiss to his boyfriend's neck, and glanced at Kakashi's face - tipped upwards and hard to see, flushed, mouth open but jaw tense - and then down to his erection, twitching in Shisui's grip.

His hips jerked and another small spurt of come smeared over them. Shisui licked his lips, feeling like he was taking his first proper breath in just a little too long, then began to loosen his grip with a last petting stroke.

Kakashi whined, his hand shoving down across his own hip and wrapping around Shisui's on his erection, gripping tight. Shisui startled, but didn't fight the hold, looking back up to see Kakashi still panting but now working his jaw.

"Kakashi?" Shisui said gently, kissing his jaw as he tilted his head.

"Hold-" Kakashi whimpered and twisted under him, and Shisui began to pull away, not trying to free his hand, but Kakashi's whimpering got more desperate. He leaned in close instead. "Keep- _Please_." Kakashi begged, his voice rough and low, and Shisui kissed his cheek, letting his weight rest a bit more on his boyfriend and shifting his fingers a little more comfortably under Kakashi's tight grip.

"Got you." Shisui said softly, rubbing his nose against Kakashi's cheek as he whined quietly, shivering and arching his hips. There was another spill of come over their hands, and Kakashi's fingers spasmed and gripped almost uncomfortably tight for a moment.

Then Kakashi's hand fell away; Kakashi himself was almost twitching. Shisui didn't let go, watching his boyfriend with wide eyes, feeling giddy and fond. He grinned when Kakashi's gaze finally caught with his own, and he felt Kakashi's long legs shifting against his.

Shisui leaned up, then paused, and Kakashi smiled crookedly, sliding the hand on his back up to his shoulders to press lightly, bringing him in for a kiss. Shisui hummed into it happily, keeping the contact shallow. Kakashi still broke away quickly, mouth sliding along Shisui's jaw instead, wet and a little rough with the scrape of fangs.

Shisui shivered and moaned softly, sighing as he settled against Kakashi's shoulder. "I. . . Is it okay if I. . ?" He loosened his grip slightly, and Kakashi ducked his chin, nodding.

Shisui gently released Kakashi's knot, bringing his come-smeared hand up and then pausing. Kakashi snorted softly and caught it in his own, letting them rest on his belly just below his ribs.

Shisui hummed, stretching his neck and kissing Kakashi's cheek again. Kakashi tipped his head and nipped gently at Shisui's mouth, then kissed him, languid and warm. Shisui sank into it, feeling heavy and content.

He rolled his shoulder, a little stiff, as he pulled back, then looked around and freed his hand from Kakashi's hold to grab one of their shirts and wipe the mess off on it. He dropped it on Kakashi's stomach, on top of his hand, and glanced curiously at his boyfriend's groin, seeing him still hard and his knot still swollen.

He bit his lip.

"After," Kakashi said, voice rough, and Shisui's gaze darted back to his face, "if, ah, if the pressure. . . It's uncomfortable. To let go. So soon." He was a little rosy but Shisui couldn't tell if it was from his orgasm or embarrassment.

"Oh." Shisui said, and thought about apologising, but only kissed Kakashi again. "It was. . ." he trailed off.

"Thank you." Kakashi said before he could finish formulating his question, and Shisui frowned slightly.

"Thank you for- for letting me. And for. . ." Shisui squirmed, and Kakashi giggled, turning, almost sluggishly, and nudging into Shisui, knocking him onto his back and snuggling into his side. Shisui hummed happily, squirming again, this time just to feel Kakashi curled against him, and nestled himself a little closer.

Kakashi nosed along Shisui's shoulder and tucked his face in the crook of Shisui's neck, a familiar and comforting feeling as he breathed, slow and deep. Shisui wrapped one arm around Kakashi a little more tightly, feeling his boyfriend's erection still lingering against his thigh even as Kakashi's body began to go even more lax.

. . .actually, Shisui thought after a few more moments, Kakashi might be asleep. He shifted to try and check, then paused with a jaw-cracking yawn. He was comfortable and warm and. . . Shisui wriggled a little and tucked his face against Kakashi's hair, closing his eyes.


End file.
